


Return of Happiness

by itbeajen



Series: Purely Bloom [5]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flower Language, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: He’s spent his life devoted to one goal, but now that that goal is achieved, he wants to devote his life to you.





	Return of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Magi or any characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Magi is the property of Shinobu Ohtaka.

His eyes slowly blinked open in confusion. He felt well-rested for once. Whatever tension that had caused him to knock out after that sparring practice was gone now as he found himself at ease laying here. Though when his vision finally focused, he came to realize that what he was staring at wasn’t quite the blue skies that he grew to be familiar with, nor was it the wooden ceiling of his home. You were leaning against a tree, asleep as he can tell from the gentle rise and fall of your chest. His eyes widened, and he glances around to confirm. Indeed, he was still in the confines of the sparring grounds, but it appeared to be the secluded corner where he often had found you when you watched on the sidelines.

He slowly sat up, surprised that he actually managed to fall asleep out in the open, but even more shocked by his daunting boldness at sleeping in your lap of all places. The two of you were close, but never did he think he’d have the bravery to actually sleep in your lap. He glanced over to you, a small smile now crossing his visage as he gently brushed back a stray strand of hair that covered your face.

_You were beautiful._

When had he grown so attached? When was it that you had somehow wormed your way into his heart, melting the ice cold walls that surrounded his heart? Perhaps it was the way you were overly caring, yet at the same time distant enough that you weren’t coddling him. Or perhaps it was the way you had listened to him, regardless of whether he was telling you stories of his adventures with Judar, or if he was venting to you about all the hatred that he held towards the world at times.

And yet despite showing you his darker side that he had only shown to a few select people, you held his hand so tenderly. He would never forget how your fingers had laced together with his, as though holding his hand was the only way to ground him to reality, to tell him that the horrors of his past was over. He can still recall the warmth of your hands and the silent tears as you shed them for him, for all the pain that he’s gone through, and for all that he may have to face in the future.

His fingers that lingered over your cheeks gently cupped your face. His thumb, although calloused from years of training, were gentle as he gently rubbed your cheek soothingly, though he flinches slightly and almost stops upon your slight movement. But even in your unconsciousness, you lean towards his warmth, and he sighed a breath of relief as he sidles up next to you and gently maneuvers your head onto his shoulder.

_Sometimes he felt like he didn’t deserve to be happy._

When he remembers what he had done to the empire and what he had done to those he cared about, how he had pushed them away time and time again, he always feels as though he didn’t deserve it. Yet time and time again, you’d prove him wrong. You’d gather all those he cared for and even though he didn’t believe that they cared for him, you'd surprise him when they proudly display their love and affection for him. You would recount tales of his glory and how you enjoyed each and every single moment you’ve spent with him. And you’d whisper his name in the darkest of the nights and repeat to him over and over again like a prayer just how much he meant to you and how much you love him.

From just recalling those memories he feels so overwhelmed, so loved and appreciated that he ducks his head in embarrassment from just remembering those intimate moments. His hand gently left your cheeks once you were settled comfortably against him. You had shifted slightly, angling yourself just a bit more towards him and he found himself smiling despite it all as you snuggled just a bit closer.

_Gods, he loves you._

His hand seeked out yours and he slowly and carefully took your hand in his. But upon holding your hand, he feels you slowly squeeze his reassuringly and he glances down towards you. Your eyelids fluttered slowly, and a small whine escapes your lips as you wake up from you slumber.

You’re adorable. He doesn’t say it out loud. After all, he’s said it enough times for you to know. You finally glance up at him, and when your gaze meets his, the smile that blossoms over your features blinds him. His senses are overloaded with you, and you know it from the way his gaze is filled with so much love and passion as it swept over you, consuming you in its wake. You smile drops slightly as you break your hold on his hand, only to loop your arm around his and bring yourself even closer. A small breath of contentment is heard from your lips as you leaned against him. He lowers his shoulder just a bit more as he slumps against the tree and you softly whispered, “What’s on your mind, Hakuryuu?”

He raised an eyebrow, his gaze still focused on the top of your head and you softly elaborated, “You had that expression again.”

“ _That_ expression?”

You nodded, and pulled yourself away just a little bit. But even that slight parting was enough for Hakuryuu to feel the breeze of wind against his arm and you turned your gaze upon him. He saw nothing but genuine curiosity and what appeared to be concern lingering amongst it.

“You have this strange expression on your face whenever you think about the past.”

Your hand gently reaches up towards his face as you mimic his movement from before. You gently brush a strand of hair away from the scar on his face. There’s confusion in his eyes, but it slowly morphs into amusement and he takes your hand and slowly brings the back of it to his lips. It was nothing more than a quick brush of his lips against your hand, but he mumbled against it, “I was simply thinking about you.”

“Me?” you asked. He could hear the flustered tone in your voice. Though you no longer looked away out of embarrassment, he’s still pleased to see such a cute reaction elicited from such a simple movement. His smile widened and he nods as he intertwined his fingers with yours and mumbled, “About how happy you make me.”

Your cheeks are flushed pink and he admitted, “I never thought I could feel this way.”

His gaze never left yours, but he gently pulls you closer as he breaks his hold on your hand to wrap his arms around your waist. He pulled you onto his lap and nuzzled his face into your shoulder and he softly mumbled, “I love you so much, [Name].”

He hears your breath hitch and he chuckled lightly before pressing another kiss to your exposed neck. He sighed contently, and you felt a shiver run down your back and he whispered, “Nothing I do can express how much you mean to me.”

“No?” you asked. It was so soft he almost didn’t hear it. But he pulls back just enough to let you turn to look at him. Your hands that were resting against his gently cup his cheeks and you smiled, “I think every moment I spend with you is enough for me.”

 _But it’s not for me._ He wanted to counter. But he holds back as he relaxes to your touch. Your fingers were skilled at relaxing him, and he found himself humming lightly at your administrations. Your smile widened and you mumbled, “You deserve to be happy, Hakuryuu.”

His eyes widened and before he could counter, you gently place a finger on his lips and continued, “You’ve done so much. Not just for me though. And I hope you know that everyone around you cares so much, we just want you to be happy.” There was a pause as you gently leaned forward to nuzzle your nose against his. “I want you to be happy.”

His lips immediately met yours, claiming them with a passion that he rarely expressed with words. Your arms wrapped around his neck and before long, you part for breath. His forehead rests against yours and he whispered, “Is it really okay for me to be this happy?”

You smiled and asked, “Why not?”

“I-”

“I think everyone deserves to be happy, and that includes you. We may not find true happiness right away in life, but I’m sure we all do at some point,” your voice trailed off and you softly added, “And I’ll stay with you until you do.”

He brought you close for a hug, and you find your fingers gently and carefully threading through his hair. You didn’t say anything about the way his shoulders trembled slightly, nor did you say anything about the way his arms tightened their embrace around your waist. But you softly kissed the side of his face before returning the favor with a tight hug. For you, as long as you were by his side, and as long as he was happy with you, you’ll stay with him until the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Another segment of my purely bloom series! A monthly fic for the year of 2018 dedicated to the birth flower(s) of each month! This time featuring Ren Hakuryuu from Magi. 
> 
> Lily of the Valley - birth flower of May - often symbolizes the return of happiness. These flowers often represent humility, chastity, sweetness, purity, and is said to bring luck in love.


End file.
